


Cup of Tea?

by Fairheads



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads
Summary: Series 33. Charlie and Duffy go to the pub after renewing their vows.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	Cup of Tea?

Looking across the room, Charlie watched Duffy remove her coat and scarf, placing them neatly on the bar stool next up her. Robyn was talking animatedly and Duffy giggled in response to whatever she had said. Charlie grinned to himself as his heart skipped a beat watching her. There had always been something about this woman that set his pulse racing. At that moment, Duffy looked over and caught him staring at her, she blushed before looking down at her wine glass sheepishly. Charlie smiled to himself, he found it endearing that despite everything, she still felt shy sometimes. Duffy had said in the past, she struggled to maintain eye contact with him at times because she felt he could read her thoughts just by looking into her eyes. Charlie wondered what she was hiding behind them today. Interrupting his thoughts, Ethan came over to congratulate Charlie on renewing his vows, shaking his hand firmly before pulling him in for a hug and back slap. Charlie glanced back over at Duffy again, but she was now looking at something on Robyn’s phone and the moment was gone.

An hour passed and they had barely seen each other. Every time one of them tried to move over to be with the other, someone else had stepped in. Eventually, Charlie made it over to the bar where she was standing, just as the others moved with their drinks, over to the pool table.

“Hey you,” he placed his hand gently on her lower back, before tickling her lightly with his fingertips. She turned her head and smiled at him.

“I thought you were avoiding me,” she joked as she leant her head briefly on his shoulder, tired. Charlie looked down at her, meeting her gaze and shook his head, drowning in the softness of her eyes.

“I thought I was never going to make it over here!” He chuckled. She smiled back at him, before focusing her gaze intently on her now almost- empty wine glass. Duffy’s lower lip wobbled a fraction as if she was trying to think of how to phrase something and at the same time doubting herself; she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. Charlie placed his hand on hers, stilling her, offering her the reassurance she needed. Duffy looked up at him,

“Can we go home?” She whispered softly. She didn’t want anyone else to hear, especially after Noel and the others had gone to such efforts.

“Of course,” he said. Charlie did not need to interrogate her, it had been a long (and somewhat overwhelming!) day for them both. His fingers played with his lips and chin, exposing his concern for her, but she noticed and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I’ll get my coat,” Charlie replied, no more words were needed. Duffy smiled at him gratefully, as he walked to the other side of the room to reclaim his coat.

“Thank you,” she mouthed and he nodded, smiling back. Everything felt so much easier having him on her side again.

X x X

Charlie paid the taxi and led her by the hand, up the path to their front door. Duffy had been quiet in the taxi, so Charlie had wrapped his arms around her and she was content resting on his chest, breathing him in. To her, his body felt warm and solid and her anxieties lessened in his presence.

Once inside, Charlie helped her to remove her scarf and coat and hung them on the pegs in the hall, before doing the same with his. He turned and was surprised to noticed she was watching him, biting her lip, desire was evident in her eyes. Her tiredness seemed to have suddenly dissipated. Charlie pretended to not notice her expression and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

“Cup of tea?” He asked, with his back to her, he full well knew that was not what she was interested in. As he began to walk away, she reached for his left hand, pulling him back.

“Later,” she stated firmly.

“Oh, not now?” he teased, feigning ignorance.

“A lovely hot cup of tea?” He continued, struggled to contain his laughter at how her face was becoming increasingly frustrated with him. Upon realisation that he was teasing her, she hit his chest playfully, furrowing her brow at him and rolling her eyes in frustration. Did she need to spell it out?

“Sorry,” he apologised, as he lent forward to brush a stray piece of hair away from her face. She was beautiful: her hair shone and green eyes sparkled. He noticed her cheeks were pink and flushed and her lips just waiting to be kissed. She bit her lip again. They stood staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, as anticipation flooded their veins.

“I..” she began, her heart pounding, she wanted to convey so much, but words seemed futile. He reached to unclip her hair and it fell down in golden waves around her face. Finding his hand, she held it in place on the side of her cheek, not wanting his contact to end. She kissed his palm before he moved his hand to tickle the back of her neck, his fingers intertwined with her hair. The atmosphere was electric, she finally leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips. He kissed her back, slowly and gently at first but before long, the passion between them took over. Everything was conveyed in kisses not words: excitement about their first day off together in forever, love after renewing their vows and a mutual understanding of what the other one needed.

Separating briefly for air, Charlie laughed,

“Blimey, you really didn’t want that tea did you?”

Duffy giggled, interlocking her fingers with his and leading him up the stairs. Charlie loved it when she took charge, it was the thought that she wanted him so badly that she couldn’t wait for anything else. Watching her bottom move as he followed her up the stairs certainly had the required effect in his trousers too!

Once inside their bedroom, they continued kissing passionately. Although they had made love since they had reunited as husband and wife, this was different- more needy. Pushing the door shut, she moved him back against it. He grinned, she was definitely the one in charge tonight and it was a real turn on. Running a finger from his lips, all the way down to his waistband, she slipped her fingers into his boxers, moving lower until she reached his erect penis.

“You’re so hard!” Duffy commented, her eyes widening in surprise.

“Hmm... not my fault! You seem to have that effect on me,” Charlie replied. As her fingers slid up his length, Charlie’s breathing became quicker. She wrapped her whole hand around him, squeezing him gently and feeling his warmth. Charlie groaned. Duffy pushed his trousers down, but left the boxers on for now. Whilst moving her right hand up and down his length, she continued to kiss him, their tongues dancing seductively together. With her left hand, she undid the buttons on his blue shirt, running her fingers over his now exposed chest.

Reciprocating, Charlie began to undo the buttons on her grey cardigan, she helped him to remove it and the white camisole vest underneath, revealing a lacy white bra. He inhaled sharply, a result of what she was currently doing with her hands (which was making it very hard to focus!) and the sight of her breasts, in front of him. He ran his fingers over the lace, feeling her nipples becoming erect on contact. Duffy kissed him fervently as Charlie unhooked her bra and freed her breasts.

“So beautiful,” he reminded her, touching her one breast softly, her cheeks flushing red. Cupping her left breast with one hand, his other hand reached for her hip, bringing her closer to him so he could kiss her again. Charlie’s cock twitched, reminding her that she had stopped her movements. Duffy giggled and resumed stroking him gently, as he touched each of her breasts, making her gasp. Moving his hand from her hip, he played with the front of her jeans, undoing them and pushing them down her legs. She shivered, feeling exposed in just her underwear. Kissing her again, he slid his fingers into the front of her knickers, playing with her soft mound of hair. She gasped into his mouth, mid kiss. Moving to kiss that spot on her neck, he brushed two fingers over the place she liked to be touched.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered into her ear, nibbling her ear lobe. She whimpered clung onto him. Finally sliding two fingers inside her, she let out a soft moan. Duffy had become so distracted her hand had once again become stationary in his boxers. She now matched the rhythm he set with his fingers inside her.

“Charlie.” She gasped, acknowledging what he was doing and encouraging him. He moaned back, his hips thrusting involuntarily as he kissed her neck and lips again. Both of them were moments away from making the other one come. Realising this, he slowed his hand and steadied hers by placing his other hand on her wrist.

“Wait,” He said, breathing heavily. He kissed her cheek and she nodded, understanding.

Removing their remaining clothes, they moved over to their bed. He pulled her down to lay next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, skin touching skin. Charlie’s penis, felt warm and hard against her soft tummy, as she lifted her knee and wrapped her leg around his back. As they kissed, they found their bodies grinding into each other, desperate for release. Reaching down he entered her again with his fingers, circling her clitoris with his thumb. She groaned loudly, her arms wrapped around his head and playing with his hair as he licked her nipple. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes as the tell tale signs of her imminent orgasm approached. He watched her arch her back and lift her hips to get closer to him. Her cheeks and chest were flushed pink.

“Oh, Oh, Yes, Charlie,” she murmured, holding onto him tight as she came.

He waited for a few moments before he removed his fingers, letting her breathing return to normal. Opening her eyes, she saw the need in his eyes and reached for his cock, he nodded at her as she positioned it at her entrance. Guiding him inside her, he took her breath away for a second. Before long, she had adjusted to him and he began thrusting in and out. She held on to his upper arms as he thrust into her, her hips meeting every one. Faster and harder he went until she came again, just before he reached his own orgasm, moaning her name. Afterwards, panting, they held each other.

“I love your Charlie Fairhead,” she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

“I love you too Mrs,” he smiled sleepily.

“Now, about that cup of tea...” he added and she laughed.


End file.
